Confinement
by Jay6Y
Summary: Kagamine Rin and Len are a pair of twins that grew up alone, they survived so far without any help from others. Now they are faced with mysterious charges.
1. Arrested

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids.**

"I'm Happy." Rin said to her twin brother, Len. The Kagamine household was completly quiet. The two twins sat on the couch, Rin's hands hugging Len tightly, she was hardly aware that Len was already deep asleep. Rin fell asleep soon after that. Then suddemly, an obnoxious bang came from the front door. The two twins immediately woke up, Rin let go of her dear brother. Len stood up, an expression of worriedness spread across his face.

" Rin?"

"Yes brother?"

"Run. Use the back door. I'll explain later but for now just get out of here!" The banging grew louder and louder, the wooden door looked as if it was just about to be break. Rin stood up quietly, a million questions flooded her mind yet she didn't dare disobey her brother, she has seen his angry side before and she didn't want to see it again. As soon as Len heard the backdoor slam shut he turned towards the front door, he took out the small knife he hid in his sleeve and unsheethed it. The door suddenly bursted open, the impact made the picture of the two twins smiling which hung on the wall drop, the glass shattered in to pieces covering the wooden floor around it. Two angry figures entered the immediately recognized the two intruders, one the right was Sakine Meiko holding a sharp sword which she pointed directly at Len. The person on the left was Hatsune Miku. Len was surprised to see her and he must have let his surprise reach his face because Miku looked down at her feet, her clenched fist was held firmly against her chest, she turneed a quarter-turn towards Meiko and an expression of guilt formed across her face.

"Kagamine Len," announced Meiko. Her enraged face intimitated Len a little but he didn't dare let his fear show.

"you and you're sister are charged with the crime of existing, you will both be arrested immediately. You're punishment will be prison for eternity."


	2. The special place

"Resistance is punishable by death!" Meiko continued shouting.

"Resistance?" Len asked. "I won't, I promise." He held both his arms up in a surrender position as he hid his knife from Meiko's vision. He had a kind smile on him but only he knew that it was fake.

"It's okay, I done this before, for Rin's sake, right?" He thought to himself, a little nervous of his plan.

He kept his hands in the air and his eyes looking straight at the front as he walked slowly towards Meiko.

"Slowly." Meiko warned. Then right as he walked by Meiko he revealed his knife lunged at the left side of the surprised Meiko who was standing behind him. MIku let out a terrorized gasp as Len small knife plunged into Meiko chest, the blood flowing down her red shirt. Meiko's intimidating expression disappeared as she dropped her sword and fell on to wooden floor. Tears of fear started flowing down Miku's face. Len kicked Meiko's sword away from her as he turned towards Miku.

"Why?" Len asked, in a tone of gentleness and kindness as he calmed down from his kill.

"I-I-I don't know, I'm so sorry, Len." she stammered, tears continued flowing down her face as she slowly lowered her hands that she cupped over her mouth during the traumatizing event that she went through moments before.

"I just don't understand why you would betray me like that." Len said, losing his calm. He dropped his blood-stained knife on the floor besides the dead body of Meiko where blood continued flowing out. Len then turned towards the back door. He looked back at MIku without turning around.

"I have to go find Rin now. Goodbye." He said coldly with a monotone expression.

"Wait," Miku exclaimed with her soft little voice. She reached her right arm towards Len but before she could start chasing after him he turned his head away and speed-walked out the back door where he told Rin to escape.

Len knew exactly where Rin would go. When they were young they have faced many abusive foster-parents who abused Rin and Len's musical talent for money. They entered them in numerous competitions that they were obliged to win or else they would receive harsh beatings. It's a wonder how unoriginal people were, all craving the same thing. The two twins were bored by this anti-originality so they ran away from every single foster parent that they encountered and for some reason, they always wounded up standing side by side and holding hands in front of that same tree on the hidden hill that only they knew about. In multiple occasions, Rin wondered if they were only imagining the peaceful tree that always granted them calmness and happiness. During each occasion, Len had to pinch Rin's arm to prove the reality of the tree causing an impossibly high pitched yelp from his sensitive twin sister that Len always found adorable and amusing.


	3. Danger

Rin stood nervously in front of the big tree. She glanced around at the three grafiti-filled brick walls that surrounded the special tree. She brushed her blonde hair away from her eyes and stared at the dark opening of the unclosed area of Len and her's special place. She has been waitng for her older brother for almost four hours. Tears were starting to appear in her eyes.

"Where are you Len?" She murmured to herself.

Len wandered hopelessly in the London streets, he looked in nearly every alley in the whole city but he couldn't find that tree. He hated leaving Rin alone like that. He has been searching for three hours with no luck.

"Where are you, Rin?" He asked himself. He entered a dark alleyway.

"Please be here, please be here, please be here." Len kept repeating as he turned a dark and scary corner. To his relief he saw the big tree and the grafitied walls, but there was no trace of Rin. Len looked around worriedly than a high-picthed scream came from behind the tree.

"RIN!" He shouted as he ran for the tree. When he reached theback he saw a filthy man with grimy hands walking towards Rin with his hands greeadily in the air. Rin was on the floor, her back was against the wall and her knees were curled up. Tears flowed down her cheeks. They both stared at Len. The man's creepy face became a disappointed face. Rin's face, however, flushed with glee and relief.

"Len!" She exclaimed happily. She got up and rushed towards her brother but the man stopped her with his hand. He then grabbed her close to his body and took out a knife from his pocket. He put it under Rin's chin and against her throat. Rin let out another scream.

"Rin!" Len shouted. His face filled with anger and terror. The man took steps backwards, still gripping the knife's rusty handle tightly. Rin's painful and terrorized face discomforted Len.


	4. Explanations

Then suddenly the man dropped the knife and dashed away, leaving behind the traumatized Rin who fell to her knees as tears fell her face that was stained with dirt. Len quickly ran over to Rin and knelt down beside her.

"Why us, Len, why does it have to be us?" She asked trembling.

"I don't know, Rin." Len replied as he pulled his dear sister into a loving hug. He wiped the tears away with his hand as he helped his sister up.

"So, can you explain to me now, why I had to run?" she asked impatiently. Len chuckled at her quick regain of attitude before he started explaining as he looked down at his feet.

"So don't be surprised but our existence is illegal."

"What?" Rin asked, tilting her head in question.

"Our mom used to work at the prison in the middle of the country and our dad was a prisoner there."

"Wait, that big circle one?"

"Yeah, anyways, one day they fell in love and mom decided to help dad escape and together they lived as fugitives but eventually, they were caught by the military and executed."

"But then, how are we…alive?" Rin asked clutching her chest with both of her hands.

"Our parents were able to escape the military for three years, and that was when they had us."

"So, uncle Jim and aunt Layla were our foster parents, but then they..."

"Yeah." Len replied scratching the back of his head.

"Well why didn't you tell this before?" Rin exclaimed furiously. "You're not the only one that's 14, you know." Her face became slightly red as she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Well, you didn't have to know before."

"What do you mean? Besides how do you know this?"

"I did some research and I found one of dad's old friends who just so happened to have dad's diary but then he got executed."

"Why?"

"Because he was American and you know how the king feels about Americans 'polluting' England." Len replied.

"It's so unfair, how-"

"And there you go again with your speech on liberty." Len mocked, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Anyways," Len continued, giggling. " I told you to escape because Meiko, the leader of the military police came to execute us so I killed her."

"What?!" Rin exclaimed.

"What? It's not like she was important or anything." Len said coldly.

"Not that, how did you kill an elite member of the military police?"

"I was surprised myself but it was actually kind of easy. Oh and Miku told on us."

"Miku, my b-best-"

"Yeah, yeah, your best friend, whatever." Len interrupted annoyingly.


End file.
